swallow the sun
by Hatsuhi
Summary: Cuando Oikawa abriera los ojos, todo continuaría como si nada hubiese pasado. Aunque Iwaizumi tuviera que convertirse en espuma. AU. OS.


**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencias:** Iwaizumi/Oikawa, apariciones estelares de Bokuto, Kuroo y Daichi, universo alternativo (yakuza y actor de teatro kabuki, respectivamente).

 **Notas iniciales:** Para este fic necesito explicar algunas cosas antes de que comiencen a leer. Aunque no es estrictamente necesario que las sepan, pero siempre es bueno aprender algo cada día (¿?).

 _Shamisen_ : es un instrumento japonés de tres cuerdas que se utiliza principalmente para acompañar las narraciones en el kabuki.

 _Hanamichi_ : plataforma de madera por la que entran los actores hacia el escenario.

 _Onnagata_ : actores de kabuki que se especializan en papeles femeninos.

 _Oyabun_ : es como se le llama al jefe dentro de la yakuza.

 _Wakagashira_ : es el segundo (o en algunos casos, el tercero) en comando en la jerarquía yakuza.

 **Regalo de cumpleaños para _Noebell_. Ya llevamos cinco años de conocernos y jamás te había regalo nada de cumpleaños, shame on me. Por eso, dosis extra de angst *corazón***

* * *

"I, who called love my hope for love."

—Clarice Lispector, _The Passion According to G.H._

 **.**

La ansiedad subió por su garganta, entre la seducción y el horror que le provocaban los primeros sonidos del _shamisen_ y la voz garrasposa del narrador. Entrecerró los ojos, casi asqueado de sí mismo y su anticipación.

Escuchó los pasos rápidos de alguien en el _hanamichi_ y pronto se encontró con la imagen de la protagonista, de rodillas bajo una luna de primavera, en medio de un campo de luciérnagas. El simple escenario hizo que sus pensamientos colapsaran. Se halló a sí mismo conteniendo la respiración, con los músculos agarrotados, como si estuviese preparado para huir en cualquier momento.

La música se intensificó. Los gestos y los movimientos perfectamente ensayados, junto con la voz suave que no necesitaba ser exactamente aguda para crear una voz femenina, inundaron a la audiencia.

Iwaizumi fue incapaz de despegar los ojos del _onnagata_ , quien suplicaba a los dioses que le devolvieran a su esposo muerto en la guerra. Con las manos extendidas, los largos y finos dedos, y los labios ligeramente entrecerrados. Una oración.

El escenario cambió varias veces, siguiendo la línea de la historia. Desde los días de invierno en Hokkaido hasta las primaveras en Kyoto, hasta retornar al mismo escenario del inicio.

Su mirada volvió a dirigirse al actor principal y a la elegante figura a sus pies.

Ah. Las suaves curvas de sus hombros, la delgada figura en el kimono, el rostro blanco y los ojos cuidadosamente pintados de rojo. Aunque Iwaizumi se negara a aceptarlo, tratara de apartar los ojos del delirio un momento, no había forma de que no lo supiese ya.

Cuando quiso pronunciarlo, la imagen del pecho descubierto del _onnagata_ , bajo un kimono rasgado y los inusuales ojos expresivos que a veces, desde el escenario, parecían mirarlo sólo a él, lo inquietaron aún más.

—Te amo, sólo a ti. Te amaré por siempre.

La protagonista exclamó esas palabras y el campo de luciérnagas volvió. El _shamisen_ explotó en unas notas increíblemente tristes y el narrador cantó el final de la protagonista con la sangre derramada y un wakizashi, muriendo sin amor.

Iwaizumi susurró esas mismas palabras, en su asiento, sin despegar los ojos del _onnagata_. El telón se cerró y los aplausos llenaron el teatro.

Iwaizumi huyó del teatro, con la mano sobre el pecho, repitiendo las palabras de amor que no eran para nadie, pero se sentían suyas.

Con la respiración agitada, sintió la lluvia caer inclemente sobre las calles de Tokio. Maldijo en voz baja. No obstante, cuando estaba a punto de correr por la acera en busca de un refugio, un auto negro se estacionó a su lado.

—Iwaizumi, ¿vas a la estación?

Iwaizumi miró a su interlocutor y se encontró con una sonrisa lánguida. Iwaizumi, entonces, pareció reluctante de subirse al auto, pero Kuroo soltó una risilla.

—Está bien. Sólo súbete o comenzará a llover más fuerte.

 **.**

—¿Puedo fumar aquí? —preguntó Iwaizumi, alcanzando la cajetilla que conservaba en el bolsillo interior de su traje.

Kuroo movió la mano, haciéndole entender que estaba bien.

La carretera estaba abarrotada de autos, la lluvia cayendo incesantemente sobre el pavimento. Kuroo suspiró y extendió la mano, pidiendo un cigarrillo. Iwaizumi se lo entregó, junto con un encendedor.

Ambos fumaron en silencio por un buen rato. De vez en cuando, Iwaizumi lanzaba un mirada a los tatuajes de los brazos de Kuroo que, quien las mangas de su camisa enrolladas hasta los codos, lucía más como una celebridad que como un matón.

—¿Cómo está Oikawa?

—Al parecer, bien —dijo, sin más.

—Según los rumores, el líder de Johsai-kai no tiene mucho tiempo —Kuroo exhaló humo—. Tú tampoco tienes mucho tiempo, Iwaizumi.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces cuándo piensas ir a ver al jefe? Siendo que tú eres el candidato ideal para ser el siguiente _wakagashira_.

Iwaizumi sólo alcanzó a desviar la mirada. No respondió.

—Bueno, no es algo que debamos discutir ahora mismo. Johsai-kai sigue en pie, aunque no por mucho. Ah, y Bokuto te manda sus saludos.

Iwaizumi arrugó la nariz, en un gesto de disgusto. Kuroo rió. La lluvia, poco a poco, aminoró y la circulación fluyó con mucha más rapidez. Kuroo lo dejó en frente de la estación.

—Ven a visitarnos más seguido. El jefe estará feliz de verte.

Iwaizumi asintió y se alejó del auto sin decir nada.

Kuroo lo había dicho. Estaba quedándose sin tiempo. Al igual que Oikawa, aunque él no lo supiese. Se llevó el pulgar a la boca, mordisqueándose la uña.

Sólo había bastado una mirada y unas cuantas palabras. Iwaizumi lo sabía. Los sentimientos seguían desbordándose, a pesar de tanto tiempo. El recuerdo de los labios rojos entreabiertos retornó.

Cerró los ojos mientras ponía un pie en el primer escalón de las escaleras eléctricas. Repitió las mismas palabras de antaño, en intento de tranquilizarse:

Aún así tuviese que enfrentar al mundo entero.

 **.**

—Iwa-chan.

El crujir de la madera lo despierta. Iwaizumi abre los ojos e inmediatamente se encuentra con la sonrisa de Oikawa.

Parpadea unas cuantas veces más, saliendo de su estupor, lastimándose las pupilas con los rayos del sol.

—¿Qué?

Oikawa se sienta a su lado y suspira.

—Acaban de romper conmigo —murmulla—. Por mensaje de texto.

Iwaizumi casi resopla.

—¡No te rías, Iwa-chan! Es trágico.

—¿Para esto me despertaste de mi siesta? —Iwaizumi se gira, le da la espalda. Coloca un brazo bajo su cabeza y vuelve a cerrar los ojos— Ya te encontrarás una nueva novia la próxima semana.

Justo cuando está a punto de conciliar el sueño de nuevo, siente un calor familiar contra su espalda y unos brazos ajustarse al diámetro de su pecho.

—¿Oikawa...?

Intenta girarse pero Oikawa se lo impide.

—Detente —susurra.

Pero Oikawa lo abraza aún más fuerte y pega su nariz contra el hombro de Iwaizumi.

—Iwa-chan —siente su respiración tan cerca de él que no puede evitar que un escalofrío lo recorra entero, erizando su piel a pesar del calor—, ¿vendrás a mi presentación la próxima semana? ¿Guardarás mi secreto?

Iwaizumi no responde y sólo siente el calor acumularse en su abdomen, bajando peligrosamente hasta su entrepierna a cada momento. El viento sopla y puede oler el cabello de Oikawa. No hay paz para él. Piensa que si Oikawa lo sigue sujetando como si su vida dependiese de ello, no habrá otra solución más que besarlo.

—Iwa-chan —comienza Oikawa de nuevo—, ¿guardarás mi secreto?

—... Sí —responde reluctantemente.

—¿No le dirás a mi abuelo que renunciaré al grupo para convertirme en un actor de kabuki?

—Oikawa...

Entonces se desprende de él y Oikawa se acuesta con los brazos extendidos sobre su cabeza.

—¡Aaahh! —exclama— Tú y yo deberíamos escapar, Iwa-chan.

—¿Huh? —Iwaizumi se sienta y no puede creer sus palabras.

—Sí, ya lo he decidido —Oikawa cierra los ojos, con el sol sobre sus pestañas—. Tú y yo deberíamos irnos lejos, dejar todo este asunto de los yakuza y escapar. ¿Qué tan lejos crees que nos lleven medio millón de yenes? ¿Crees que sea suficiente para escapar a un pueblito en América del Sur?

—Oikawa, le debo mi vida a tu abuelo. No puedo irme de aquí.

—Hum, hum. ¿Crees que podamos criar vacas? ¿Crees que se vea la Vía Láctea desde las montañas? Siempre he querido tener llamas, también.

Oikawa entre abre los ojos, mirándolo desde abajo, aún con el sol haciendo resplandecer sus pestañas y pasando a través del iris, dándole un intenso color chocolate a su mirada.

Iwaizumi deja de respirar por unos segundos. Se pregunta por qué lo sigue negando, cuando está al alcance de sus dedos, cuando puede tocarlo y probablemente comerle los labios. También se pregunta en qué momento comenzó a sentirse así, porque los pensamientos torpes y el amor desbordante parecen conocerlo desde siempre.

—Iwa-chan...

Parece que Oikawa va a pronunciar algo pero es interrumpido por el sonido de pasos sobre la madera.

Ambos alzan la mirada.

El líder del Johsai-kai es un anciano afable, con una expresión serena y la voz grave. Los mira con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hajime-kun, Tooru, es hora.

Ambos adolescentes se levantan en silencio y se dirigen a vestirse con trajes negros, arrastrando los pies hacia una de las habitaciones de tatami. Deslizan la puerta tras de ellos y comienzan a quitarse la ropa de verano.

Iwaizumi evita mirar a Oikawa todo ese tiempo, alejando de sus turbulentos pensamientos la piel pálida que luce frágil al otro lado de la habitación.

—Iwa-chan, ayuda.

Iwaizumi mira a su amigo de la infancia, con las manos extendidas, luciendo como un niño. Tiene la corbata alrededor del cuello pero no sabe hacer los nudos correctos. Iwaizumi suspira pero aún así se dirige hacia él y Oikawa ríe suavemente, complacido.

—Espera, no te muevas. Es un poco complicado hacer esto en otra persona...

Oikawa ríe de nuevo y le da un beso en la frente a Iwaizumi mientras se inclina para ajustarle la corbata. Entonces Iwaizumi alza la mirada, indignado y sorprendido.

—Realmente odio los centímetros de diferencia.

—No te deprimas, Iwa-chan, aún estás en crecimiento —Oikawa vuelve a reír.

Y eso es lo que llena la habitación durante unos segundos. La risa suave de Oikawa mientras le lanza los brazos al cuello y sus narices chocan. Oikawa tararea una canción, con los ojos cerrados, mientras se balancea de un lado a otro, como si quisiese bailar.

Iwaizumi no sabe dónde poner sus manos o qué expresión tomar. Sólo siente la breve felicidad inundar la habitación y también sonríe, apenas curvando los labios.

—Iwa-chan, yo...

Iwaizumi sabe lo que va a decir, pero ladea la cabeza, poniendo una mano en los labios de Oikawa.

—Lo sé. No lo digas.

—Lo he querido decir por bastante tiempo ya —habla Oikawa a través de sus dedos.

Aún sin separarse, Iwaizumi le lanza una penetrante mirada. Su rostro, usualmente serio, ahora tiene un aire maduro y calmado.

Oikawa no puede decir nada más. Las palabras se evaporan de sus pensamientos. Los mismos sentimientos desbordantes terminan por colapsar. Iwaizumi lo toma de la mano, apenas sujetándolo de los dedos.

—Se está haciendo tarde. Vamos.

Con ganas de llorar, Oikawa sale de la habitación, sintiendo que ha dejado una parte de su felicidad en las palabras que no pudo pronunciar.

 **.**

Iwaizumi se sentaba siempre en el mismo lugar de la barra. El último asiento, lejos de las demás mesas, donde podía fumar tranquilamente sin detenerse a mirar a los demás clientes.

Con la corbata casi desanudada, a mitad del pecho, varios botones desabotonados y en su tercer vaso de whisky, fácilmente pasaba por un _business man_ que había ido a relajarse después de su jornada laboral. Sin embargo, los zapatos italianos, el traje hecho a la medida, la brillante corbata de seda fina y unas finas líneas negras que subían por su brazo, el rastro de sus tatuajes, lo delataban.

El bartender apenas le lanzó una mirada.

—Un escocés normal, doble. Rebájelo con la misma cantidad de agua y póngale un poco de hielo.

Su voz sonó profunda, detrás del humo de su cigarrillo. El bartender asintió. Apuró lo último que le quedaba en su vaso, antes de que su celular vibrara en su bolsillo. Contestó sin mirar de quién era la llamada.

—Iwaizumi-kun.

Iwaizumi se congeló en su lugar ante la familiaridad de la voz. Sus dedos se tensaron alrededor del celular.

—Supongo que ya has oído las noticias sobre el Johsai-kai.

—Sí... —Iwaizumi tragó saliva—, jefe.

—Entonces eso hace las cosas más rápidas —anunció con satisfacción la voz masculina del otro lado de la línea.

Iwaizumi sintió _auténtico_ terror. El bartender le entregó el whisky que había pedido anteriormente.

—¿Estás libre esta noche? ¿Qué te parece venir a visitarnos?

—Uh...

Hubo un breve silencio del otro lado de la línea.

—Iwaizumi-kun —la voz del otro lado sonó amigable, pero Iwaizumi sabía el verdadero horror que se escondía detrás de esas pocas sílabas—, es hora.

 **.**

El jefe del Johsai-kai tiene una expresión serena, los ojos cerrados y casi luce arrepentido de las palabras que pronunciará.

—Te nombro como mi sucesor, Tooru.

Las palabras resuenan en toda la habitación en silencio. Iwaizumi sentado a un lado de Oikawa oye de pronto la respiración agitada de su amigo de la infancia.

—No... —susurra Oikawa, apretando los dientes.

Su abuelo lo ignora y se levanta de su lugar, seguido por dos subordinados. Entonces Oikawa se levanta, furioso, apenas conteniendo las lágrimas y grita:

—¡No!

Oikawa mira severamente a su abuelo, una expresión casi graciosa en un rostro tan bonito. Tan rápido como se levantó, tan rápido sale de la habitación casi corriendo.

El jefe del grupo, el abuelo de Oikawa, mira Iwaizumi para que vaya por él. Iwaizumi asiente y corre tras de él.

Oikawa no llega muy lejos. Apenas dobla en la esquina donde se encuentra la mansión estilo japonés de su abuelo cuando termina por tropezar con sus sandalias.

Lanza un grito de frustración cuando cae al suelo e Iwaizumi ríe a la distancia.

—¿Estás bien?

Oikawa gira para mirarlo e Iwaizumi tiene que reprimir otra risa. Le extiende la mano para que se levante.

Las noches de verano tienen la temperatura exacta para deambular toda la noche. Y justamente eso hacen. Caminan en silencio por al menos una hora, hasta que Oikawa decide romper el silencio.

—Iwa-chan, vamos a fugarnos lejos de aquí. Estoy seguro que ni mi abuelo podría encontrarnos si nos escapamos a otro país.

—Hummm...

—No quiero tener nada qué ver con la yakuza. Siempre la he detestado —inhala aire—. Siempre me quita las cosas que son importantes para mí.

Iwaizumi no responde, porque no tiene el coraje necesario para abandonar a su benefactor y escaparse a un futuro incierto con Oikawa. Lo mira y se da cuenta de lo ridículas que suenan sus palabras. ¿Escaparse? ¿A los diecisiete años? ¿A dónde? ¿Es posible?

—Iwa-chan, quiero convertirme en un gran actor de kabuki. Quiero interpretar cada historia posible. Iwa-chan —se gira hacia él y lo toma de una mano. Iwaizumi no puede evitar sentirse abrumado—, ¿crees que me vería bien en un kimono?

E Iwaizumi se lo imagina. Piensa en las combinaciones de colores, la seda contra su piel, la tela deslizándose lentamente por sus hombros, por sus muslos, dejando al descubierto su pecho, su estómago, dejándolo indefenso.

Siente sus mejillas calentarse y desvía la mirada, avergonzado. El contacto de su mano con la piel de Oikawa está quemando.

Oikawa ríe suavemente.

—No seas tímido, Iwa-chan. Dime en qué pensaste.

—No.

Oikawa se acerca peligrosamente a su rostro.

—Iwa-chan, ¿qué tal me veía con un kimono?

—Mal —responde Iwaizumi automáticamente, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

—No estás siendo sincero.

—No me importa.

El silencio se hace presente, únicamente interrumpido por la respiración de Oikawa. O quizás eso era todo lo que puede escuchar Iwaizumi. Anhela su calor pero aún no está dispuesto a dar los pasos apropiados hacia él.

—Hey, hey.

Son interrumpidos por el sonido de cadenas y bates arrastrándose por el pavimento. Ambos giran la cabeza hacia la fuente de esos sonidos.

Iwaizumi reconoce al líder del grupo. Un hombre del grupo rival. Shiratorizawa-kai.

—¿No es muy tarde para pasear por las calles sin ningún tipo de protección?

Iwaizumi salta al frente de Oikawa al oír sus palabras. Frunce el ceño.

—Oh, Oikawa-kun. Nos acabamos de enterar de las buenas noticias.

Oikawa siente sus músculos tensarse y, aunque Iwaizumi tiene una complexión mucho más atlética que la suya, no puede sacudirse el miedo de la mente.

Iwaizumi no dice nada, pero la posición que su cuerpo toma, los músculos de su espalda tensarse y sus brazos extenderse, no puede ser tomado de otra manera más que de amenaza. Un escalofrío termina por erizarle la piel a Oikawa. Iwaizumi luce más aterrador que nunca.

El hombre ríe, a pesar de la clara advertencia que todo el cuerpo de Iwaizumi le está mandando.

—No tengo nada en contra de ti, Oikawa-kun. Sólo somos de mundos diferentes.

Oikawa da un paso hacia atrás y el grupo rival se lanza hacia ellos.

—¡Corre! —le grita Iwaizumi pero Oikawa está congelado en una misma posición.

Sus pensamientos se vuelven desastrosos y sus movimientos son torpes y lentos en comparación a los de Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi no deja su posición y Oikawa piensa que realmente es bueno peleando. Varios chicos del grupo rival caen al suelo con rapidez y, aunque no sabe exactamente lo que está pasando, no puede evitar pensar en que Iwaizumi es _realmente_ terrorífico.

Pero entre la inherente sensualidad de los músculos de Iwaizumi en acción y su respiración cansada, tomando bocanadas de aire, mirando a Oikawa para comprobar que sigue bien, lo inevitable sucede.

Obviamente, los instintos de Iwaizumi son mucho más rápidos que los de Oikawa y apenas alcanza a apartarlo de en medio.

Siente la navaja clavarse a un lado de su torso, hundiéndose en la carne, y luego la sangre brotar caliente. Instintivamente se lleva las manos a la herida, tratando de detener la hemorragia, pero sólo puede sentir las piernas débiles y la sangre escurriéndose entre sus dedos.

Oikawa está gritando.

 **.**

Los tatuajes en su espalda eran como feas cicatrices de las que le gustaría deshacerse. La camisa de Iwaizumi cayó al piso del baño. El espejo lo traicionaba, a veces ofreciéndole la mirada del demonio en su espalda.

Sus brazos igualmente estaban tatuadas, aunque de unas flores mucho más delicadas y contrastantes con el demonio horripilante que ocupaba su piel.

 _Unsightly_.

La palabra en inglés saltó a su mente al mismo tiempo que sus pantalones terminaban de caer. El vapor lo tranquilizó por un momento y se metió a la bañera. Habían mensajes en su celular de Kuroo, Bokuto y Sawamura, todos preguntando si esa noche volvería a ver a _oyabun_.

Pero Iwaizumi simplemente cerró los ojos y trató de evocar los recuerdos de la piel blanca, los labios rojos y las miradas que sólo parecían buscarlo a él.

Apretó los labios.

Y, por un momento, el demonio en su espalda pareció quemarle la piel, traspasar su carne y llenarlo de una tristeza inmesurable todo el cuerpo.

 **.**

—¡Iwaizumi-san!

—¡Iwaizumi-san!

Todos los subordinados del Shiratorizawa-kai lo saludaron efusivamente mientras hacía su camino hacia la habitación del _oyabun_. Supuso que era de esperarse. Después de todo, era un traidor bien conocido en el mundo yakuza por haber mordido la mano que lo ayudó. Taciturno, serio y extrañamente obediente, Iwaizumi era el soldado ideal.

Sin embargo, en su camino, se encontró con dos idiotas y un buen amigo, fumando y jugando mah-jong en una de las habitaciones contigua a la del jefe.

Kuroo sonrió al verlo y Bokuto lo imitó. Sólo Sawamura permaneció en su lugar.

—Oya, oya, oya. Me preguntaba por qué tanto escándalo allá afuera, pero ahora veo la razón —dijo Kuroo.

—¡Iwaizumi! ¡Tanto tiempo!

Bokuto se apresuró hacia él y le dio varias palmadas en la espalda. Sus ojos se apresuraron hacia los nuevos tatuajes de Bokuto y su, por alguna razón, torso desnudo. No iba a preguntar por qué estaba semi desnudo y tampoco le importaba mucho.

Sawamura mantenía la camisa blanca enrollada hasta los codos, justo como Kuroo, dejando a la vista los dragones que tenía tatuados en ambos brazos. La única diferencia era que él aún mantenía su corbata negra. Le sonrió ligeramente y le ofreció un "buenas noches" en su voz profunda.

Se inclinó ante los tres, mientras Bokuto hablaba incesantemente sobre el nuevo tatuaje que Akaashi le había hecho, y se disculpó.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme. El jefe me requiere.

Bokuto hizo un puchero pero lo soltó e Iwaizumi cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Entonces, con dos golpes con los nudillos, se colocó de rodillas, agachó la cabeza y esperó a que el _oyabun_ lo invitara a pasar.

—Iwaizumi-kun.

La voz que salió de la habitación le dio escalofríos. Deslizó la puerta corrediza y se inclinó ante él.

Sin alzar la mirada, el jefe del Shiratorizawa-kai dijo:

—El líder del Johsai-kai ha muerto.

Iwaizumi tragó saliva y sintió un nudo en el estómago. Con la mirada pegada al piso, Iwaizumi no encontró las palabras correctas, ni mucho menos la fuerza para hablar. Esperó a que el jefe prosiguiera.

Pero en vez de eso, le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, casi paternalmente.

—Iwaizumi-kun, sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿verdad?

Iwaizumi habría vomitado allí mismo del terror absoluto que invadía su cuerpo, pero se contuvo y alcanzó a asentir, todavía con la cabeza agachada.

—Alza la cabeza.

El jefe del Shiratorizawa-kai no era nada como el abuelo de Oikawa. Había cierta malicia en sus ojos que lo inquietaba. Su jefe le extendió un revólver negro, cargado con cinco balas.

—Apenas es medianoche —susurró—. Aún debe estar en el teatro.

 **.**

Cuando Iwaizumi abre los ojos, se encuentra con el techo de una habitación que no es suya. Se pregunta, por unos momentos si todavía se encuentra en peligro, pero se calma inmediatamente cuando ve el rostro de Oikawa dormido a su lado.

Entonces, gentilmente, peina las hebras de su cabello con sus dedos y se sorprende de lo suave que es. Se incorpora lentamente, sintiendo un sordo dolor en uno de sus costados y lanzando una exclamación ahogada, lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar a su compañero.

Oikawa lo mira y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Parece que quiere decir algo pero sus palabras se las llevan los sollozos que pronto sofoca contra la camiseta de Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi siente las cálidas lágrimas empaparle el pecho y la suave voz hacer eco contra su propia piel. Pero es tímido y no sabe cómo reaccionar, así que simplemente pone una mano contra la cabeza de Oikawa, en un intento de consuelo.

—¡Iwa-chan...!

Las lágrimas parecen no detenerse. Después de varios minutos, Oikawa se tranquiliza y trata de hablar calmadamente.

—Iwa-chan, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Bien —dice sinceramente, porque al parecer los analgésicos seguían funcionando.

Entonces frunce el ceño y su gesto se vuelve severo.

—Iwa-chan, no vuelvas a hacer esto nunca más. Cuando vi toda esa sangre y... cuando te vi, pensé que realmente morirías. ¡Así que no lo vuelvas a hacer jamás!

—¿Huh? ¿Y entonces qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Dejar que te apuñalaran? —se defiende.

Oikawa lo mira como si estuviese regañando a un niño pequeño y sacude la cabeza. Lo toma de las manos.

—No me importa morir con tal de que tú estés a salvo.

Iwaizumi abre la boca para replicar, para decirle que deje de decir estupideces.

—Nunca, nunca me lo perdonaría. Me aterra la idea de perderte —lo interrumpe.

Ambos se quedan en silencio, incapaces de decir algo. Iwaizumi libera una mano de su apretón y acaricia su cabello con ternura. Así, pasan varios minutos hasta que Iwaizumi puede escuchar la suave y ligera respiración de Oikawa.

Se ha quedado dormido.

Entonces lo decide. Tal vez no tiene las agallas para decirlo en voz alta, pero al menos está seguro en su interior. Con su mano sobre el cabello castaño y la respiración calmada, Iwaizumi sabe lo que hará.

Protegerá a Oikawa y todo lo que Oikawa ame.

Aún así tenga que enfrentarse al mundo entero.

 **.**

Iwaizumi bajó del auto negro que Kuroo le prestó y aspiró el aire frío con tal de despejarse la mente.

Caminó por un lado de la acera, acercándose cada vez más al teatro. Habían pasado trece años desde la última vez que lo vio. No como un _onnagata_ , si no como Oikawa Tooru.

Avanzó lentamente, retrasando el momento inevitable. Y entonces entró al teatro, titubeando, con ganas de correr en la dirección opuesta.

Sus pies lo llevaron hasta los camerinos y sus ojos comenzaron inundarse de lágrimas cuando reconoció el perfume tan peculiar de su amor de la infancia.

La última función del mes apenas había terminado, por supuesto que estaría en su camerino desmaquillándose y quitándose el kimono rasgado. Lo sabía.

Lo sabía y aún así su respiración lo traicionó a la mitad del pasillo. Sólo el peso del metal del revólver lo mantuvo en la realidad.

Estaba nervioso porque él no era más que un traidor. Un traidor que había huido. Un traidor que ya probablemente no existía en la vida de Oikawa Tooru.

Sus pasos se arrastraron por la alfombra roja que cubría el suelo del pasillo. Pensó que si iba a morirse, mejor que fuese ahora.

 _Hideous_.

—¿El abuelo murió? —una voz proveniente de un camerino terminó su hilo de pensamientos.

Era Oikawa.

—Sí, lo siento.

Iwaizumi se escondió en la pared contigua, escuchando la conversación.

—¿Y qué va a pasar con el grupo?

—Oikawa, tú fuiste apuntado como el sucesor. No hay manera de que te niegues después de leer la última voluntad de tu abuelo.

Hubo un silencio.

—Lo siento —Oikawa tomó aire—. No lo haré. Hace años que renuncié al grupo. No voy a perder más cosas por culpa de la yakuza.

Iwaizumi se escuchó a sí mismo suspirar de alivio. De repente las manos dejaron de temblarle y algo parecido a una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Con la cara casi pegada a la pared, decidió que era un buen destino.

Quizás el demonio en su espalda ya no le quemaba la piel.

—¿Eh, Oikawa...?

—Dije que no. Johsai-kai deja de existir en este momento.

Iwaizumi suspiró de nuevo. Escuchó al miembro de Johsai-kai abandonar el camerino sin decir una palabra más. El peso del metal dejó de importarle.

Iwaizumi se asomó por la puerta y lo miró. Allí, aún con el kimono de su última función puesto.

Oikawa tenía una expresión serena, mientras tomaba una toalla húmeda y se quitaba el maquillaje con cuidado. Lo miró quitarse el kimono y vestirse lentamente. Hacía tanto tiempo que no miraba su rostro con detenimiento, pareciéndole más guapo que nunca. Ese era Oikawa, sin un papel qué interpretar. Peinó su cabello hacia atrás con ayuda de sus dedos y entonces miró al espejo.

—Iwa-chan.

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que Iwaizumi necesitó para saber que necesitaba retirarse.

Una mirada y unas cuantas palabras. Oikawa y él realmente pertenecían a mundos diferentes.

No había vuelta atrás. Ni aunque Oikawa fuese la persona más vil, ni aunque fuese el criminal más buscado del país, ni aunque la sola presencia de Oikawa lo llevara a la ruina en un instante, Iwaizumi era incapaz de dispararle.

El sólo pensamiento era imposible.

Así que tragó saliva, pensó que sería la última vez que vería a Oikawa y volvió a asomarse por la puerta, con un cigarrillo entre los labios y un encendedor en su mano derecha. Su pecho subía y bajaba, y sus manos lucían más varoniles que hace trece años. Sus pies casi lo traicionaron, porque su cuerpo instintivamente quería saltar hacia él. A Iwaizumi le bastó recordar el último verano que pasaron juntos y eso fue suficiente.

Desaparecería para siempre, así que le dedicó esos últimos pensamientos antes de dejar caer el ramo de rosas que llevaba en las manos y correr hacia la salida, dejando tras de sí una simple tarjeta blanca con un sólo kanji.

-岩

 **.**

Cuando cumple dieciocho años, Iwaizumi busca al jefe del Johsai-kai. De rodillas, con la frente casi tocando el piso y ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza, Iwaizumi habla claramente.

—Por favor, deje que Oikawa se separe del grupo.

La primera respuesta que recibe es un fuerte golpe a un costado de la cabeza, justo en el oído, dejándolo aturdido. No alza la cabeza.

—¡Oikawa-san! ¡Por favor!

Esta vez recibe el golpe en la coronilla. La sangre comienza a brotar rápidamente de la herida, goteando hasta el tatami. Aún así, a pesar del dolor y de probablemente necesitar puntadas, Iwaizumi no alza la cabeza y suplica una vez más.

—¡ _Oyabun_! ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Deje que Oikawa se una a la compañía de actores!

—¿Harás lo que sea?

Las palabras del anciano son calmadas. El bastón que sostiene fuertemente con la mano derecha está listo para golpear de nuevo la cabeza de Iwaizumi.

—Lo que sea —Iwaizumi alza la mirada, con la sangre lentamente descendiendo por su cara. No hay ni un rastro de duda en su expresión.

El bastón del jefe lo golpea con rapidez en la cara. Iwaizumi contiene un quejido de dolor pero se muerde la lengua y espera a que el anciano hable.

—Entonces —sentencia, mirándolo como si fuese un montón de tierra—, lárgate de aquí. Toma tus cosas y lárgate de mi casa. Tooru será desheredado y tú serás expulsado del grupo. Darás tu lugar en el mundo a cambio de la de él.

Iwaizumi baja la cabeza y coloca su frente en el piso.

—¡Gracias!

El bastón baja una vez más, golpeándolo fuertemente en la herida recién abierta. La sangre escurre lentamente de su cuero cabelludo, llegando a sus manos, donde sólo puede verla caer a gotas entre sus dedos.

 _Plop, plop, plop._

 **.**

Ese era su destino.

Convertirse en espuma. Desaparecer antes del amanecer.

—Trae el wakizashi.

Justo como la protagonista de la obra que Oikawa interpretó. Excepto que no estaban en primavera y en un campo de luciérnagas.

Excepto que su muerte no sería por la mano de su persona amada, si no bajo sus propios dedos.

—Iwaizumi-kun, esperaba grandes cosas de ti.

El sudor que recorría su frente no era normal. Estaba aterrorizado pero no se arrepentía de nada. Lo había esperado durante tanto tiempo. Al menos se iría sin haber llevado a Oikawa a las lágrimas, como tantas veces en el pasado lo hizo.

Entonces el alivió lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Su vida por la de Oikawa sonaba hasta como un trato injusto.

Después de todo, no tenía nada más qué ofrecer.

No pensó en nada más cuando vio la hoja afilada del wakizashi.

Ese era su destino y él mismo lo había elegido.

 **.**

—Iwa-chan, si mi abuelo te ve aquí, fumando, armará un escándalo.

Oikawa lo mira desde la barda que Iwaizumi está por saltar. Tiene un cigarrillo en los labios. Sin demorarse mucho, Iwaizumi aterriza de pie sobre el jardín.

Iwaizumi apenas curva los labios, en una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Y...? —pregunta, casi emocionado.

Exhala el humo juguetonamente sobre la cara de Oikawa y este hace un gesto de desagrado.

—No lo hagas de nuevo.

Pero no le dice más. Se sienta a su lado y pone su mano sobre la de Iwaizumi.

—Iwa-chan...

Iwaizumi no sabe qué hacer. No puede soportar la imagen de Oikawa bajo la luna, con el viento despeinando suavemente su cabello; no puede soportar el contacto de su piel con la suya y, sobre todo, no puede soportar el suave tarareo que parece arrullarlo.

Y como Iwaizumi no sabe qué hacer, lo único que se le ocurre es cruzar la distancia que los separa y besarlo.

Un beso de despedida.

 **.**

El jefe del Shiratorizawa-kai le entregó un wakizashi y una tabla de madera.

Entonces se sentó a mirarlo desde su lugar, bebiendo té verde.

—Hazlo.

Iwaizumi tomó el wakizashi y luego una bocanada de aire.

Su mano derecha bajó con fuerza sobre su dedo meñique

 _Plop, plop, plop._

 **.**

La mano de Oikawa se entrelaza en el cabello rígido y grueso de Iwaizumi, creando sortijas negras entre sus dedos.

Al cabo de varios minutos, se separan, con la cara roja y las respiraciones agitadas.

—Tooru.

Es la primera vez que Iwaizumi lo llama por su nombre.

—Tooru. Tooru. Tooru —repite como si fuese un mantra de buena suerte.

Al cabo de un tiempo, la camisa de Iwaizumi cae al suelo, dejando a Oikawa sorprendido.

Los tatuajes de Iwaizumi se extienden por toda la espalda. Es un demonio el que cubre toda su piel. La tinta negra se asoma por la curvatura de sus músculos y la cara del demonio refulge en la oscuridad de la habitación.

—No sabía que tenías un tatuaje tan grande.

—Lo conseguí hace una semana.

Oikawa gatea por la cama hasta que las yemas de sus dedos tocan los finos trazos y los diferentes colores que se extienden por su espalda. Iwaizumi siente un escalofrío recorrerlo entero.

—Iwa-chan...

Iwaizumi lo besa con prisa, con desesperación.

 **.**

La sangre no dejaba de fluir.

Iwaizumi apretó los labios, ahogando un grito de dolor.

El _oyabun_ se levantó despacio de su lugar, mirando con un rostro inexpresivo el desastre que había dejado en los tatami. Dejó a un lado su taza de té y lo mira, completamente indiferente.

Entonces recogió el revólver que Iwaizumi había traído, intacto.

Y lo apuntó hacia él.

 **.**

—Iwa-chan, ¿por qué estás huyendo?

—No estoy...

—Entonces mírame.

Tiene la espalda descubierta y Oikawa finge ignorarlo mientras se da la vuelta. Pero Iwaizumi repasa sus dedos sobre la curvatura que creaba la columna vertebral de Oikawa y este protesta ligeramente.

Desde ese ángulo, compara su piel con la de Oikawa. Y se entristece por unos segundos, pensando que realmente es un mundo diferente. Los trazos del tatuaje apenas dejan a la vista la piel tostada, mientras que Oikawa lo invita gentilmente a tocar la piel pálida que parece frágil bajo sus dedos.

Eran de mundos diferentes, Iwaizumi se convence mientras besa la distancia que los separa.

 **.**

El _oyabun_ quitó el seguro del revólver.

Escuchó cómo su dedo se colocaba en el gatillo.

Y luego miró la sonrisa que lo esperaba.

—Si no puedes matar a Oikawa, entonces ya no eres de ninguna utilidad.

Iwaizumi creyó sentir alivio y cerró los ojos, pensando por última vez en los labios rojos que pronunciaban palabras de amor para él.

Desaparecer antes del amanecer, sin dejar ningún rastro tras de Oikawa. Realmente parecía un trato injusto tener que dar su vida por la de Oikawa. Se cuestionó si sería suficiente para proteger todo lo que se suponía debía proteger. Pensó que en cuanto los primeros rayos del amanecer cubrieran la ciudad, todo sería como si nada hubiese pasado.

Pensó en Oikawa.

Y luego, en convertirse en espuma.

 _Bang._

 ** _._**

Ambos son torpes, pero sus respiraciones irregulares lo compensan. Ninguno de los dos se atreve a mirar la piel del otro bajo la luz de la luna que se cuela por la ventana.

Iwaizumi piensa que son besos de despedidas, caricias de una sola vez.

Y con eso se conforma.

Al terminar, medio exhaustos, medio emocionados por haber descubierto tanto en una sola noche, Iwaizumi rompe el silencio:

—Tooru, acércate.

Oikawa obedece y se coloca a su lado.

Entonces, Iwaizumi se quita su cigarrillo de los labios y exhala, nuevamente, el humo hacia la cara de Oikawa.

Sin embargo, esta vez, Oikawa entre abre los labios, espera a que el humo llegue y lo sopla suavemente de vuelta, con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Te amo, Iwa-chan.

* * *

 **Notas:** Reescribí esta cosa como cuatro veces, haha! Es mi primera vez escribiendo sobre HQ! (pero no la última [evil grin]) y amo intensamente el iwaoi, sobre todo cuando hay angst de por medio. Y sí, hice unas cuantas referencias al cuento original de La Sirenita. Aunque imaginar a Iwaizumi como una sirena es extremadamente gracioso.

 **Nota para Noebell:** padre mío y querido, espero que te haya gustado. Ese fue mi único objetivo al escribir esto *corazón*

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


End file.
